Sotiras
Sotiras is an upcoming character in Control Sequence. He's member of Liberation Sector, working under Nicaiah Metake. He's a side character who has some appearances in Verse 3. Basic Bio Sotiras is a newly recruited member of the Liberation Sector. His parents perished during a battle with the NOS, and it’s caused him to become disconnected from others, having trouble making friends. He was found and taken in by the Liberation Sector after an incident involving a reactor core's meltdown which caused him grave injuries, and robbed his memory due to Boundary exposure consuming a portion of his mind. Nicaiah saved his life. Even so little know about him due to Nicaiah instantly taking responsibility for him. His Drive is rather unstable, being both of dark and electric-based elements, so Nicaiah had Anna design a limiter on its strength. He was trained or six months by the 0th Sector’s commander and she also looks after him as his guardian where she provided him with a living space and job serving under her in that time. Having no interest in the ramblings of the higher-ups in Sector 51, Sotiras prefers to do things on his own time, relying on his own strength and dislikes their constant control over the people’s views. He lacks much control over his emotions, being quite childlike in some situations and is prone to complaining openly. Green as one can get on the battlefield, Nicaiah puts him to work constantly in hopes to improve his abilities. One day, after the events in Kagutsuchi, Nicaiah is shorthanded on soldiers suited to a certain task, and prepares Sotiras to be deployed as an escort to Komyo Amatera, warning him to stay away from the SS Criminal and Phase Black Irregularity, Nex. Appearance His eyes are amber red, with his hair being blonde. He wears a modified silverish LS uniform, wearing it much more casually than other members. He cut the sleeves completely, leaves it open rather than buttoned, and the cus on the pants are worn and torn. Personality Normally composed and even displays a fun-loving attitude toward things, Solaris often makes crude or vulgar remarks either aloud or to himself to lighten the mood. However, due to Sotiras’ feeling a lack of belonging in the world he doesn’t seem to care for many, and harbors a sense of rejection in it, not understanding his place in the world, with his memories in shambles from the day Nicaiah located him. Feeling that he simply came into existence one day, makes it hard for him to relate to many as some give him strange and unwelcoming looks, despite the young man’s initially warm vibe. This not only has him prone to feeling sudden waves of sorrow and discomfort, especially around those who notice his Drive, and he has a paranoia of people wanting to study it and him. Sotiras also has a few issues with his passionate nature and that, coupled with his anger can lead to trouble for him as he’ll lash out in defense of himself or his beliefs. But he has a strong drive to succeed and doesn’t seem to back down from any kind of challenge, even standing up to his own superior, and making comments to himself that he’d defeat a Sequence Destroyer. He displays an eagerness to work toward learning more about himself and seems to maintain a positive outlook. While he may seem rough or surly, he’s actually capable of being quite professional in situations that demand it. Uniquely, his mood will shift his drive, when he's generally happy or comfortable, he'll display a gold-ish aura while becoming upset will cause his skin to display black veins. History Sotiras is a young man who was found and taken into Nicaiah's care. The teenager was taken in during the assaults the NOS and LS were taking on each other for the gathering of one another's technology shortly after the war ended the embargo of the research on both sides. Sotiras, like many others, would lose his parents in this near war, but most of it remains a blur. He suffered grave injuries in a Seithr Reactor meltdown, Nicaiah using the LS's technology to save the child's life. Nicaiah had mentioned the Boundary's energy had consumed a portion of his mind damaging the memories in it. Eyes of Amber He would find himself in the Commander's care, and was instantly enlisted into the military after he recovered from the damage done on his body, he was assigned to guard the city of the Yurisa Region, and oftentimes would wander off to go exploring when he became bored. Incredibly, the man is able to go through Seithr infested areas, despite being a human making him a valued member of the squadron. He remained in the city until eventually, Nicaiah contacted him, and they were reassigned to join the assignment in the NOS's home territory, the Teikou Region on strike missions. He returned to the main base of operations for the 0th Sector stationed in The 12th Hierarchical City of Kukonochi. There he spoke with the 0th Sector Commander, Nicaiah directly. She'd called him down to debrief him on the situation in the Teikou Region with Boundary disturbances, which the 51st Sector would be researching first hand, and asks for his receiver. While Nicaiah works on it, Sotiras has a frown at the thought of the 51st Sector, believing for some reason they wished to see his Drive as his anger causes black veins to appear through his skin briefly, to which, his superior swiftly asks Sotiras to calm himself. It leads him to explain he's felt on edge lately, due to being bored with the 'preachers' speeches and from people saying things to him. Nicaiah reveals what she could about the boy's parents, in an attempt to put his mind at ease but regrets her own inability to say much due to the word of the Hierarch of the 51st Sector but tells Sotiras to try and carve his own path with that capability of his, and she believed he could use it responsibly and wouldn't be stupid. Immediately after he makes a comment toward never letting her down, except for a few times, and nervously mentions stepping in on her shower once earning a swift comment to never behave that way again from the Commander. The debriefing is given afterward, where Sotiras is told to meet up with fellow soldier Komyo and provide backup to retrieving something evidently vital to the 51st Sector's plan to end the war. Nicaiah adds in a warning not to become involved in Nex's affairs since the two governments were partly at war over the Azure and the Boundary's power and Nicaiah didn't wish for him to become involved. As a final measure, she warns not to 'piss off' the wrong people, which Sotiras immediately assumes is the SIA. They're soon greeted by the appearance of the 51st Sector's Desepis, in the stead of his superior- Abel. Desepis had arrived for the retrieval of the military release documents of the new recruits while Sotiras takes note that the man doesn't have a friendly vibe. A mention by Desepis toward doubting the teenager - since he's so new - prompted Sotiras to come up to him and say to judge him after he'd witnessed his combat capabilities. Desepis takes the papers afterward and questions why they weren't informed about Sotiras' inclusion into the military. Nicaiah simply says she didn't think it'd interest them to hear a 15-year old's life story and she thought Abel wouldn't want his time wasted. Sotiras sat through the rest of the two's conversation, making a remark toward concern over the Sequence Destroyers. A thought about fighting them lightens his mood and subconsciously he generates a faint gold aura around his body. Both Desepis and Nicaiah pick up on it, Nicaiah covers her subordinate by mentioning the aura is from an implant she's testing eventually saying it's what was saving him from the Seithr that entered his body from the Reactor's meltdown but still did develop a drive. Desepis seems alarmed that there's a 'demonic seed' in the Liberation Sector, along with the increase of 'Demons' due to the Boundary's power, but with Nicaiah's assurance that Sotiras is at no risk of being consumed or corrupted, Desepis puts the topic to rest and leaves Sotiras in the Commander's hands. After he left, it's said the implant was a mere bluff to try and keep Desepis from speaking to the rest of the 51st Sector and Nicaiah tells Sotiras to use it as an excuse anytime anyone thought his Drive was strange. But apparently, even Nicaiah doesn't understand what's happening to him. She says that this wasn't the life she wished for him to have, but there wasn't much choice for her anymore. She encourages Sotiras to find his answers saying she couldn't keep him cooped up forever- and tells him not to die. An eager Sotiras explains as he leaves for the transport that meeting new people and finding out how he ended up with his Drive was what he most looked forward to. Plot Destroyers of Truth He was in training during the conflict in Kagutsuchi but is deployed as an extra aid against the NOS when the conflict intensifies during the war. Sotiras is a newly recruited member of the Liberation Sector, and he's part of a squadron assigned to protect the girl Komyo Amatera. Trivia *His name means "Savior" in Greek. *His Birthday falls on Orthodox Christmas. *His Drive, Duality, is a unique mechanic that switches his form of fight style directly. *During Duality, he will have metallic black veins for the Yin mode or have a small aura for Yang mode. His weapon also gains an outline. *As a necklace is a reference to the circular yin and yang symbol, one side is black and the other white with a dragon-like crest curling on either side. *Sotiras is one of the first characters with dual ownership, with both the main author and a co-writer controlling him. Navigation Category:EvoBlaze Category:Neutral Category:Control Sequence Category:Control Sequence Character Category:LSZ Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:0th Sector Category:Irregularities